Necromancy (Episode 11.1)
Flood: "Silver is being obstinate, operative. Would you come here and handle him, please? Thinks he can get out of work simply because Carlyne appeared... Operator: Yeah, did you hear about that? Carlyne showed out of nowhere , asking for the interface program. he hasn't even been in the matrix for months, but i guess he found out somehow that we got it. The Merv stalled him a bit, but from what I heard, Carlyne didn't sound in the mood to wait very long. Could be trouble. Flood: ...and if you honestly think that the Merovingian will let that dime-store dictator get his one-dimensional hands on the program, or that he'll allow you to frisk off just because that fellow popped his head in, well...! I simply don't know what to tell you. Maybe we will have to plant you by the stairs after all. Oh, here he is. Talk some sense into the man, would you, {redpill_name} Silver: Say what you like, but i have no intention of going down with the ship. I know enough about the intruders to know that there isn't anything you can do to stop them. If he wants that program, he's going to get it, and any program stupid enough to stand in his way will simply get switched off. I prefer to keep my recent memories intact, thank you, including the fruits of my research I've done on your employer's behalf. If he was really interested in making use of that program, he wouldn't ask me to stand by when the Oligarchs come for it. Operator: We'll it was worth it to see Flood hit a brick wall. Silver: The interface program has remarkable properties, but it is capricious, and out of control. Given sufficient time, I have no doubt that I could bend it to my will...but that time has run out. Live to fight another day, meatbag! You humans may place small value on your own short short lives, but I intend to be around long after your flesh has rotted and returned to the mud. Flood: Hmph! He'll be singing a different tune once I've reported this to the Merovingian. Flood: Fah! I'll deal with him later. {redpill_name}, the machines have redoubled their efforts to find the interface program; they're petrified at the thought of Carlyne pulling a Halborn and going on a termination spree with his override codes, I suspect. But because of that very fear, they won't field their programs, which means that all we have to worry about at the moment are their operatives, whom even you should be able to deal with, hm? So, get going." Operator: Got some trouble in there for you. Operator: Looking good. Flood: Don't just stand there thinking you're "all that," operative. We aren't out of the woods yet. Operator: Huh-oh. I'm not picking up any activity signals in there. Operator: Great... Still not reading any activity in there. I can't get any response from my terminal. Operator: That thing's been pretty deep fried. So, all of our programs dead, computer toasted, and I'm not seeing any signs of physical trauma on them. I've got a bad feeling about this. Flood: Blast it, {redpill_name}, we're losing programs faster than you lose brain cells, and it looks to me like the wave of destruction is getting closer and closer to the Merovingian himself. I doubt you can do anything about it at this point, but you might as well go in there and get yourself finished off in style. If you fall in a particularly aesthetic pose I may see about putting a photo of it up on my wall of ex-operatives. Operator: I'm picking up override signals all over that area, {redpill_name}. I think this is it! We've got to get the Merovingian out of there! What's he sticking around for, anyway? Operator: Finally! Why's he-- Override activation! It's Carlyne! Move, move , move! Carlyne: My dear sir, you are late for our agreed-upon delivery of the interface program. I'm afraid that I'll have to ask that you deliver it to me...now. Carlyne (commonly said): No. No more questions; no more stalling. The program'', if you please.'' The Merovingian: So. You see, he is desperate . Now we can begin to negotia-- eh? The Merovingian (repeatable): This is new... Listen to me carefully, {redpill_name}, and do exactly as I say. The computer here houses the interface program. You must open it to the outside network, now. Do not question; there is no time! Quickly! ???: I'll be taking the program. Don't interfere, and you won't end up up like him. The Merovingian: This is new... Listen to me carefully, {redpill_name}, and do exactly as I say. The computer here houses the interface program. You must open it to the outside network, now. Do not question; there is no time! Quickly! ???: I know it is-- Ah. There. Operator: The interface program was on there... So, basically, we just flushed it into the Matrix at large. Ack, never mind that right now. Grab the Merv and get him out of there! Who knows what that woman's going to try. ???: You're wasting your time. You can't keep me out. The Merovingian: Vite, while she is distracted... The Merovingian: So, now we begin to see who has really been playing this game. They waited for their chance, but we were too quick for them, eh? We have freed the interface program into the wide network of the Matrix. Thank you for your timely assistance, mon ami. I can make my way from here. we'll will meet again, soon...for the hunt! ???: ... Clever. Flood: I've always said we were better off without the stupid thing, anyway. Hm... I suppose i should congratulate you on getting the Merovingian out of there in one piece, {redpill_name}. I know you're overwhelmed by emotion right now. Don't worry, ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Bluepills, Ouroboros Security End *''Episode 11.1'' Category:Episode 11.1 Missions Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 11.1)